El relato de una vida, una amistad, un amor, una luna y un león
by mizore - laura
Summary: toda una vida observando, anhelando , viviendo y sintiendo desde la distancia una luna y un leon


El relato de una vida, una amistad, un amor, una luna y un león

2\. Clasificación: ATP

Pseoudonimo: lauracullendepotter

Nombre: Laura Cecilia Zarate

4 correo electrónico:

5\. Link en donde está publicada:

historias/178231

Estoy consciente, veo le mundo desde una perspectiva diferente, lo sé desde pequeña, asistí al kínder de aquellas personas que no pueden ver ni hacer lo que unos si podemos, mi sociedad los llama Muggles, me molesta esa connotación, detesto la exclusión, aunque ya la he sufrido en carne propia.

Desde pequeña me ha interesado poco lo que la gente en general piense de mí, acepto a cierta gente en mi vida, aquellos muy apasionados, con propósitos personales fuertes, gente que ve más allá.

Por eso me interesé en él. Me interesó muy poco que el mundo pensase de aquel personaje, con una vida tan interesante, como el color y la profundidad de sus ojos.

Su infancia fue complicada, yo vi parte de ella cuando entré a escuela primaria.

Di mis primeros intercambios con nuestra mágica sociedad a los 5 años, cuando mi ropa salió volando del armario y aterrizo en mi ama cuando salí del baño después de tomar una ducha, se lo comunique a mis padres pero decidí asistir a una escuela no mágica.

Fue solo por casualidad, pero lo vi a él, me llamó la atención desde un principio, era un niño muy curioso, muy flaco, y su ropa… se podía ver con claridad que no era para él, todo era… en otras palabras, nada lo reflejaba a él.

Vi, sus aventuras y desventuras y estuve presente cuando voló por los techos de nuestra escuela, en ese momento, descubrí por que llamaba tanto mi atención, él era como yo, otro mágico ser, desde aquel entonces posé toda mi atención en él.

Cuando lo descubrí, ya tenía una leve impresión de quien era el, el temperamento del cabello, el color de los ojos, las gafas concordaban con las predicciones de cómo se debía ver, que había hecho mi madre, algo tenazmente interesante y muy curioso pues ella se dedicaba a experimentar con hechizos y no con la adivinación.

Solo entré en contacto con él una vez. Por fortuna, tanto para el como para mí, él estaba inconsciente en ese momento, tirado en un rincón de nuestro colegio, desprotegido y vulnerable, con la nariz rota producto de los abusones del colegio.

En aquel momento, como una confusión, pero con certeza… algo así como una certera confusión… supe que no me gustaba verlo así, no se aún como hice pero con mi magia reparé su nariz, dejándola otra vez, fantástica y extraordinariamente ordinaria.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvimos contacto alguno en años.

Dos años después, que entre al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería que lo volví a ver. Él nunca supo quién era yo, pero yo nunca había dejado de pensar en él.

Crecí a mis anchas en Hogwarts, bajo las alas de mi águila protectora, no era ningún secreto para mí, el apodo con el que mis compañeros decidieron llamarme.

Fue divertido crecer, aprender y vivir en el castillo dejando de lado que era imposible pasar por alto a ese trio de leones que ponían boca abajo Hogwarts todos los años.

De la misma firma que fue imposible evitar a aquella leona de melena color escarlata, que se acercó a mí, hasta labrar una fuerte amistad.

Entre las materias que cursaba, las interrupciones de curso, las rivalidades de las casas y mi observación lejana pasaron mis 3 años en Hogwarts.

No fue sino al comienzo de mi cuarto año que él me noto, recuerdo ese día como todos pero con un brillo especial, él y todos mis futuros amigos entraron al compartimiento en el que yo me había situado, sé que parecí algo rara, no lo culpo, así soy yo.

Ahí empezó nuestro contacto y quién lo diría, futura amistad.

Mi león en aquel partido de Quidich aun lo conservo, nuestras épicas celebraciones y mis palabras como puñales, sinceras, certeras y despiadadas.

Generalmente me importa poco o nada guardarme mis pensamientos y la verdad debe ser dicha sin tapujos o censuras, idea que comparto con mi padre y por eso la existencia del quisquilloso nuestra publicación.

La gente suele llamarme loca, incluso mis más entrañables amigos lo hacen, pero tú no, y siempre me ha gustad eso de ti y tu infinita testarudez, al nunca rendirte ante las más adversas dificultades.

Estuve a tu lado como estudiante, en el E.D no eras el mejor profesor del mundo, pero nos alentabas y nos enseñabas como mejor podías y sabias.

Como consejera si algún día te sentías solo, excluido o triste, estuve para ti, comprendiendo, escuchando…

Estuve a tu lado como combatiente en tres ocasiones, en el ministerio de magia, donde perdiste un ser amado, en el castillo la primera vez donde perdiste a tu mentor y la última vez donde peleamos por la libertad, donde perdimos a muchos, y ganamos nuestro más ansiado objetivo.

Estuve junto a ti como pareja en el baile que organizo el profesor, aquel que tenía un gran parecido con las morsas, en aquel sitio, conocí interesantes criaturas y hable con interesantes personas, pero tú siempre estabas ahí, presente en mis pensamientos, pero yo no estaba en los tuyos, pues ellos habitaban en otras ideas y otras personas.

A pesar de todo, hubo un año en el que no pude estar junto a ti, debo admitir que por un momento pensé que el color y calor del mundo se había esfumado por completo, pero aun así seguí luchando, por ti, por mi mundo, por mí, mis amigos y todo lo que representaba mi vida.

Pero un fatídico día en mí lucha me tomaron prisionera, en un intento de coartar a mi padre, nuestra verdad y nuestras mordaces palabras.

En mi cautiverio me torturaron y me encerraron lejos de la luz del sol, por poco me pierdo a mí misma, pero con el señor olivando, pudimos mantener entre los dos nuestra esencia.

Un día, entre tantos, llegaste tú, desesperado, desventurado e incluso en peores condiciones que las mías, me asuste, pero me volví a encontrar por completo a mí misma, en ti, en la luz y en todo lo que tu presencia me brindaba.

De una forma peculiar nos rescataste y viviste de nuestros captores y torturadores, pero perdiste a alguien mas en ese entonces, una criatura, peculiar, genial, leal y servicial, a mí me dolió, tal vez no tanto como a ti, pero en ese entonces me di cuenta que algo había cambiado en ti

Nuestros caminos se separaron otra vez, no sabía muy bien que buscabas, pero lo hacías con desespero, se escuchaban rumores tuyos por aquí y por allá dragones, escamas, robos, espadas y disfraces

En aquella batalla, que aconteció después, pude serte útil y tuvimos tiempo para buscar para poder salvarte, mi primer aturdimiento junto a ti, fue algo más que sublime y frete a tí que no cabías del asombro, simplemente magnifico.

Perdimos a michos en la batalla, casi muero varias veces pero todo era irreal, en un momento hubo tregua, al siguiente tu habías muerto y en ese momento casi lo hago yo también, peor no era cierto, de alguna forma te las arreglaste para escapar de aquella dama otra vez.

Tú peleabas con el señor que se hacía llamar oscuro, y yo combatía a su fiel sierva junto a dos leonas fieras como ellas solas una de cabello como el fuego y la otra con una melena muy voluminosa y castaña.

Vencimos nuestras oponentes de un modo u otro, y la guerra l fin había acabado.

El velo se levantó y el color y la tranquilidad retomo su lugar en el mundo.

En un momento del día me las arregle para que pudiéramos estar solo con tus fieles amigos leoninos.

Vi que habías cambiado, la guerra, las muertes y el dolor te habían cambiado, todos tus amigos estuvieron ahí para ti pero tú no estabas, te habías ido, te habías perdido.

Desde el comienzo estuve al tanto de tu amor por la leona con melena de fuego menor, la amabas, te amaba pero tú ya no eras la misma persona.

Después de tanto y todo algo en ti había cambiado y yo lo entendí, ellos aunque con buenas intenciones trataban de ayudarte, decían que todo estaría bien, que todo había pasado, pero para ti en tu oscuridad todo lo que conocías habías amado y querido se había muerto.

Tú me habías brindado y devuelto la luz en algún momento, ahora era mi turno para ser tu luz y mostrarte una nueva vida.

Al terminar Hogwarts con honores que no te interesaban y títulos que te hundían mas entré en acción, pero primero debía terminar mi estadía en Hogwarts.

Te enviaba cartas todos los días y tú me las respondías, pero eras un autómata tanto en las cartas como en la academia de Aurores.

Empecé a estudiar las criaturas mágicas y en cada salida de campo que tenía te llevaba conmigo, no te dejé morir aunque lo intentaste varias veces, te hacía de comer y te la daba si era necesario, te lleve por todo el mundo y te mostré las criaturas que habitaba en él.

Un día después de 6 años te volví a escuchar reír cuando estábamos en una colonia de hipogrifos y un pequeño se calló hacia ti cuando te reverenciaba, el pequeño se levantó, sacudió su cabeza y empezaron a jugar juntos.

A partir de ahí note vida en tus ojos, aquellos fantásticos e interesantes, profundos e impenetrables como los bosques que usualmente frecuentamos.

Volvimos a visitar a nuestros amigos Ronnald se había casado con Hermione, asististe a la boda pero estabas tan ensimismado que apenas recordaste el evento, eras un mar de torposoplos en ese entonces viviendo solo por vivir.

Ginny continuo su vida, estudios y Quidich, Neville tomó el puesto de maestro en Hogwarts.

Te arrestaba conmigo a todas partes del mundo, muchas veces fue literal, pero con el paso del tiempo te acostumbraste a mí, mi presencia y pensamientos.

Me protegías mientras investigaba, el mundo se preguntaba dónde estaba el héroe del mundo mágico y solo yo tenía la respuesta correcta; junto a mí, curando sus mentes y heridas.

Las noches eran tu temor y yo dormía junto a ti para lograr apaciguarlos y tranquilizarte.

Sn proponérmelo me volví para ti un astro, la luna en tu oscuridad, tu luz.

Mi amor por ti me movía, fue en algún momento que te volviste a encontrar, volviste a ver más allá, encontraste tu voluntad.

Una tarde estudiando a las sirenas en el medio del océano, me abrazaste y besaste, yo te quedé viendo casi por una eternidad.

Estaba dispuesta a dejarte ir, ya que volviste a ti, peor tu seguiste ahí a mi lado, viajando y protegiéndome, pero ya como tú mismo.

Sonreías, vivías y gozabas, recuperaste tu vida y me incluiste en ella como alguien mucho más de lo que antes representaba para ti.

Con el paso de los años, nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta del cambio y de aquello que crecía entre los dos incluso más que nosotros mismos.

Cambiaste, tu que habías vivido una vida llena de mentiras, intrigas y secretos empezaste a odiar todo ello con una pasión casi embriagadora, tal vez justo por eso te quedaste junto a mí.

Con el paso del tiempo tomamos las riendas del quisquilloso y en nuestra primera edición decidiste sobre mi opinión que pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Un águila rubia y un león de melena oscura, todo un disparate, casi una locura y justo por eso acepté su opinión y compañía.

En nuestra excursión en busca de la manada más grande de Thestrals llegaron a nosotros dos hijos fruto de nuestro amorío.

Astra Lili y Orion James, ambos con nombres de astros una mezcla de lo mejor de nosotros.

Sus ojos en Astra y los míos en Orion, mi cabello en james y el suyo en Lili, y ambos con una lengua mordaz y tenas

Nuestras mini copias como Ronald los llaman

Y hoy justo en el lugar donde el me notó, ahora desde el otro lado lo tengo a él y él me tiene a mi abrazada desde la espalda con sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Viviendo nuestro mundo, nuestra vida, despidiendo al fruto de nuestro amor, recordando nuestra vida, un sol que le dio luz a una luna y una luna que le devolvió la esperanza al sol, le dio lugar a dos vidas dos astros que empezaron en una amistad y terminaron en un amor.

Nos veo a nosotros con muchos más años encima, con un Harry de cabello largo con unos ojos que han sufrido mucho más de lo que alguna vez debieron, y a mí una luna de cabello largo rubio y ojos soñadores. Pero esta vez al otro lado del vidrio donde vemos a nuestros hijos ir a Hogwarts a aquel lugar donde nuestra vida cambió.


End file.
